La felicidad nunca fue para nosotros
by Nea Poulain
Summary: No, por más que lo intentamos, nunca fue nuestra… Nos esquivó, como serpientes que somos. Pero solías quererme… y yo solía quererte a ti, en ese tiempo que hoy queda tan lejano en el que éramos adolescentes… ¿Qué nos pasó? Nos pasó la guerra, nos pasó el tiempo, nos pasó todo.


_Para Ingrid, por amar a los protagónicos y por ser una de las mejores amigas que he tenido… y que tendré_

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de la diosa J. K. Rowling

* * *

**La felicidad nunca fue para nosotros**

* * *

¿No lo entiendes? La felicidad no nos pertenece…, ni lo hizo nunca; desde nuestra más tierna infancia se alejó de nosotros sin que lo advirtiéramos. La felicidad no era para nosotros, serpientes, verde y plata. ¿De qué éramos culpables, al fin y al cabo? Tú de querer salvar a los tuyos con ese tatuaje que marcó tu vida, yo de querer estar a tu lado y no lograrlo. Pero a los ojos de los demás… somos tan culpables como los que sí mataron, por estar a favor de la pureza de la sangre… Somos tan culpables como los torturadores y los asesinos. Yo por ser yo, tú por ser tú. Sí, precisamente tú, que en este momento alzas la copa de whisky de fuego y yo, que la alzó contigo.

—Por nosotros —brindas.

Pero «nosotros» ya no existe, ya es sólo un borrón de sábanas blancas de un colegio que nunca nos vio con buenos ojos, un borrón de besos robados en esa cama que siempre olía a ti… No, ya no hay un nosotros. No existe, se esfumó un día y ya no volvió nunca jamás. Así que este es nuestro destino y nos grita que no estábamos destinados a ser felices…

—Así que te casas —murmuro, por decir algo y tú asientes, con el cabello rubio siempre peinado para atrás y las ojeras de dos días. De repente, quiero preguntarte si has dormido bien, si las pesadillas no te asaltan… Quiero preguntarte si ya dejaste de ver ese par de ojos rojos y consolarte si aún nublan tus sueños—. Con la hermana de Daphne —y asientes, porque, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Yo sonrío. O esbozo algo que parece sonrisa mientras en mi mente traidora se forma el rostro de Astoria Greengrass, hermosa y etérea, rubia como tú, como todos los Malfoy. Todo lo hermosa que yo no seré nunca…

—Solías quererme —susurro, con la voz apenas audible y me viene a la mente el recuerdo de una fiesta llena de besos, el recuerdo de mi mano en tu cabello… mi mirada, aterrorizada, quizás, la primera vez que vi la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo y la sentí tan real…, tan cercana…; la sentí como algo que se nos interponía, que nos impedía ser tú y yo, todo lo felices que podíamos llegar a ser.

—Solía quererte —me concedes tú, con una sonrisa ladina y un sorbo de whisky de fuego.

Pero no agregas más, porque sabes que yo dejé todo lo que era de lado por ser lo que tú querías, lo que tú necesitabas… Perdí mi dignidad y mi rumbo, mi amor propio…, ¿sabes hoy que dejé todo eso por ti? Porque a veces fantaseaba y soñaba con ser la próxima señora Malfoy y darte un hijo rubio, igual a ti, que tendría el nombre de una estrella que yo nunca oiría nombrar. Pero hace mucho tiempo de eso… Hoy anuncias que te casas, sí, y no es conmigo.

Antes tenía miedo. Todo el miedo escondido donde ni tú ni nadie lo podían ver. Miedo de que te fijaras en otra más hermosa que yo. Pero las hay más hermosas y lo sabes… Pero no, entonces, cuando me querías, nunca lo hiciste, ni siquiera te molestaste en voltear hacia Daphne —tan bella, tan perfecta, como su hermana—, o hacia Moon. Me querías a mí entonces…, solías quererme a mí, con tu retorcida forma de querer.

Pero ya no me quieres más, lo sé.

Hay demasiadas cosas entre nosotros. Hay una marca tenebrosa y una mala reputación. Miradas que nos persiguen allí a donde vamos como si nosotros hubiésemos empuñado la varita y pronunciado la maldición asesina que se llevó a tantos. Y hay otras cosas, como gritos y lágrimas que nunca te atreverás a confesar que derramaste en mi regazo, temiendo por tus padres, dispuesto a convertirte en un asesino por ellos. Hay desesperación ciega, y hay discusiones que nunca llevaron a nada.

—¿Qué nos pasó? —pregunto, pero en el fondo, sé la respuesta.

Nos pasó la vida; nos pasó por encima y hoy ya no somos más que la sombra de aquellos adolescentes ricos y ambiciosos que se sentían pagados de sí mismos. Nos pasó el tiempo, cruel, condenándonos al olvido.

Tú sólo sonríes. Sé que conoces la respuesta tan bien como yo.

—Todo —respondes—, todo —repites para acabar de creértelo—, la vida, el tiempo, las circunstancias… —vacilas, pero al final, bajando la vista para que yo no vea las sombras que cubren tus ojos, que tan bien conozco, añades—: la guerra.

Sí, Draco Malfoy. Nos pasó todo por encima, arrancándonos de cuajo las ambiciones, tornando pesadillas nuestros sueños. Pero solías quererme, y hubo un tiempo en el que yo fui tuya. Yo también solía quererte, antes de darme cuenta que la felicidad no era para nosotros, que tú y yo nunca estaríamos felices y que nunca criaríamos a otro niño Malfoy. No, la felicidad se nos negó entonces…

Pero sé que has encontrado la tuya en forma de una mujer rubia… de una nueva oportunidad.

Y espero, algún día, yo encontrar la mía.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 11 de febrero de 2013_


End file.
